Shocker (Marvel)
Shocker is a supervillain in the Spider-Man comic book series. At least two men are revealed to have assumed the identity of the said supervillain. He was voiced by the late in the 2016 Marvel's Spider-Man animated series, who also portrayed Carlos De Vil in the Descendants franchise. History Backstory While in jail, the professional criminal Herman Schultz created a pair of shockwave-producing gauntlets and a padded suit to protect himself. He could now create powerful air-vibrations to smash down walls or blast enemies away. Shocker has joined the Sinister Seven and the Masters of Evil on different occasions. Role He also joined the Thunderbolts for a short time, contemplating on giving up his criminal life, but has since left them and stayed a villain, joining the Villains for Hire. It is possible that Shocker has the potential to be a hero, but has shown a lack of self-esteem. He is a pragmatic criminal and only commits crimes and does evil acts if they are practical and beneficial at the time. Popularity Despite being a relatively minor Spider-Man villain, Shocker has become more popular and has made many appearances in Spider-Man media, one of the most recent being The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, in which his identity was changed from Herman Schultz to Jackson Brice aka Montana of the Enforcers. Marvel Cinematic Universe Two characters take up the mantle of the Shocker in the 2017 movie Spider-Man: Homecoming. Both Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz adopt the identity in the movie. Personality In every comic or TV Series of Spider-Man, Schultz is a very wrathful man because of the reason that he doesn't like that things aren't going by his will. Behind his supervillain custom is also a frustrated and fearful man struggling to find his place in life, even if it means resorting to crimes. During his many encounters with heroes he was once stricken with chronic anxiety and paranoia which stems from his fears about being targeted by more extreme anti-heroes such as Scourge and the Punisher (surprisingly, he managed to survive deadly encounters against both). While partnered with the Trapster, he mentions that he is being treated with psychotherapy, revealing that Shocker has his share of fear just like many other people. Besides, he is also a dark, cold, violent, very ruthless and cruel man with a great desire of killing Spider-Man and mostly enjoys from wreaking destruction and havoc using his gloves. He is also highly intelligent, sophisticated and smart, with amazing skills of mastery at engineer and science as he invented his suit and gloves. What makes Shocker unique as opposed to other supervillains, is his rationality: Shocker is concerned primarily with making a living for himself and protecting his reputation. As such, Shocker is able to behave in a much more professional manner than the majority of his arrogant, maniacal peers. Shocker has been often shown to realize his own limitations and underneath of his fancy gadgets and custom suits, he knows he is but an ordinary man. Gallery Ultimate Spider-Man Shocker.png Shocker 2.jpg|Shocker in the comics Cartoonshocker.jpg|Shocker in Spider-Man The Animated Series Shocker cartoon.jpg|Shocker in Spectacular Spider-Man Shocker_(Ultimate_Spider-Man).png|Shocker in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon Shocker2HiRez.jpg|'Shocker' in the video game version of the first Spider Man film. Shocker_(The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2_The_Video_Game).jpg|Shocker in The Amazing Spider-Man 2: The Video Game Shocker SMAF.jpg|Shocker in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Shocker MUA.jpg|Shocker in Marvel Ultimate Alliance Shocker SMWS.jpg|Shocker in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows marvels-spider-man-villains-shocker-screen-01-ps4-us-28jun18.jpg|Shocker from'' Marvel's Spider-Man''. Herman_Schultz_(Earth-616)_from_Thunderbolts_Vol_1_159_0001.jpg Shocker earth 616.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 26 Textless.jpg.png Spider-Man rogues gallery.jpg Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Extortionists Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses